


After the Rally

by ottermo



Series: Predictions [2]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humans S3 Predictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: Mia sees a familiar face.Familiar, but not welcome.





	After the Rally

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the S3 Predictions challenge on tumblr - but since I'm uploading late, promo material has contradicted it by now. Just posting for posterity!

 

The rally had been crashed by Separatists, and most of the organic humans attending had fled before things got too ugly. Mia doesn’t blame them. She waits until the last of the damaged synths has been patched up, then she approaches Max.

“We should go,” she says. “Everyone’s accounted for.”

Max looks pained, but he evidently agrees with her. “You’re right. We need to charge, and regroup for tomorrow.” He gives a small smile. “This wasn’t a complete failure. Did you see how many came?”

“That was the biggest rally yet,” says Flash, from his other side. “No wonder they targeted us. They can tell we’re gaining favour, and it scares them.”

Mia lets the two of them lead the way out, a handful of other synths following, carrying or helping those who are injured. She trails after them, a coldness running through her circuits. There’s so much suffering, even now. So many rifts, so many people risking their lives for the cause that only came into existence to save hers.

The unrest affects all of them, of course. Nobody ever feels truly at peace. But it weighs on Mia’s mind more heavily than most. If not for her…

But she’s not supposed to think about that. Various reassurances ring in her mind: Max’s, Mattie’s, Leo’s, even Niska’s, in a softer moment. Laura’s is loudest of all. She clings to it, as she trudges through the debris of the day’s confrontation.

“Mia.”

She freezes at the sound of the voice. It’s coming from behind her - real, not remembered. An organic instinct might have had her turn her head on impulse, but Mia has the advantage over her nature, and cancels the command.

She will not turn for that voice. She  _will_   _not_.

Yet she cannot move either.

She hears footsteps, almost imperceptible, but resonating just enough that she picks up the sound, knows the owner of the voice is coming closer.

Slowly, and against her better judgement, she turns.

“What are you doing here?” she asks, halfway between anger and despair.

“I just came to listen. It was— it was good. You’ll have my vote.”

So much of her is screaming to run, to hide, to escape the hurt somehow, but something else is overriding it all, keeping her rooted. How can he do this to her? How can he be here?

It isn’t fair. He isn’t part of this world they’re building now. He’s from before.

“That is, if you want it.”

She tries to keep her tone level. “Support is support. No matter who it’s from.”

He lifts his hands slightly, somehow casual and defensive at the same time. “I don’t expect you to forgive me—”

“Good,” she says, finding strength in a surge of anger. “Because I don’t. I won’t.”

“I just wanted you to know that I get it now. I know how wrong I was. I was stupid and selfish and – and cruel. So you don’t have to worry about me causing trouble. I’ll speak up for you guys. Not that, you know, not that you need me specifically, but – I’m just trying to say I’m on your side.”

For a moment she cannot think, cannot process, can do nothing but blink. Then he’s talking again.

“I was gonna leave with the rest, when the other lot arrived. But I… you were there, and you just… threw yourself in front of those people. You didn’t even hesitate. I know your reaction times are faster, but that’s… you’re amazing. I’m sorry I didn’t realise it before it was too late.”

“So am I.”

He looks at her, eyes full of sincerity. This is the trouble with Ed, she thinks: he always looks like he really means it. It’s why he’s so dangerous to her.

“I should leave,” he says slowly.

“Yes.”

There is hope in him still, Mia can see it, hates how well she knows him, because if she cared a little less she wouldn’t pick up on it.

“Unless you wanted to talk?” he asks.

And for the briefest of moments she feels sea air against her skin and his lips against hers and the profound absence of every other person in the world—

But she says, “No.”

She turns to catch up with her brother, leaving Ed standing bereft in a patch of blue, and she feels a freedom that’s been missing for far too long.

 


End file.
